Bee house
by Fly21
Summary: "kibum hyung…"/"CHANGMINNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE…!."/'mpoooo zzzzz, nasib gua bakal begimane ini? Anjir, sial banget gue hari ini.'/"ini lebih penting dari sekedar kencan, hyung…"/"Chang, papa udah selesai."/"mah, aku yifan.."/"WELCOME TO BEE HOUSE…." / YAOI / YUNJAE, TAORIS, SIBUM, dll. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"bummie-ah… ini sudah pagi, nak..cepat bangun." Lengkingan namja cantik yang tengah beradu dengan alat dapur itu berlalu layaknya promo para salesman menawarkan bedak merek terbaru. Sedang kibum, atau dari cara namja cantik selaku ibunya itu memangilnya bummie-panggilan kesayangan -tengah pulas di buai letih hingga ia masih ingin berlama-lama berkencan dengan bantal dan guling kesayangannya.

"Minnie, bangunkan hyungmu." Titah jaejoong sambil masih berkutat di depan kompor.

"aku lapar, aku ngantuk, papa aja yang bangunin bummie hyung.." ucap changmin dengan menempelkan kepalanya ke meja makan, sedang yunho sang appa diam tanpa kata, diam seribu bahasa. Dengan hikmad membaca majalah XX di balik majalah olahraga bercover cr7.

"changmin…" banggil jaejoong dengan sedikit penakanan, di akhir.

Namun, "hoaaamm…" dengan sebuah uapan tampan changmin menyahuti perintah mamanya. Dengan mata terpejam, dan langkah yang terkesan malas-malasan, pemuda jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kibum yang terletak di lantai dua.

"hyung, bangun…" ucap changmin dengan niat yang tak penuh alias nanggung.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok

Tok

"hyung.." changmin kini mengetuk pintu kamar berbahan kayu itu semangat. Pasalnya, wangi masakan jaejoong yang sudah matang kini tengah menguar di penjuru rumah itu. Bahkan imajinasi changmin yang amat peka bias membayangkan teriyaki yang siap di hidangkan diatas meja.

"HYUNG AYO CEPAT BANGUN!." Kini changmin malah terlihat brutal dengan mengetuk pintu tak berdaya itu tanpa ampun.

"kibum ijek turu.."

Krik..krikk..

ANJIR!

Changmin tau itu suara kibum, dan dia bilang apa? Kibum tidur?. Dengan secepat kilat changmin merogoh kantongnya dan login ke salah satu jejaring social dan menulis

**#BunuhSajaAku**

Dengan kesabaran yang tersisa ia mengetuk pintu kibum tiga kali lagi

Tok..tok..tok..

Tiga kali! Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Harap perhatikan itu.

"hyung, ayo cepat bangun, tadi aku baru menemukan situs yang bias mengubah uke menjadi seme.."

"hyung.."

"kibum hyung…"

"ya sudah. aku akan hapus linknya…"

.

.

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

"CHANGMINNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE…!."

**TITTLE ::**

**BEE HOUSE**

**Sub tittle ::**

_**Yifan back!**_

**Pair ::**

**TAORIS (huang zi tao X wu yifan)**

**SIBUM (choi siwon X kim kibum)**

**YUNJAE (jung yunho X kim jaejoong)**

**N other**

**Genre::**

**Romance, parody, family, humor, friendship, etc.**

**Disclaimer ::**

**Semua cast milik tuhan, management, dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**TAPI KIBUM TETAP MILIK SAIA! ITU PATEN!**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY, AU, OOC, alur lompat lompat, eyd tidak sempurna, dan alay #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Story begin_

Changmin menatap horror seisi meja makan, apa ini? Apa penciumannya yang salah? Atau ia sedang bermimpi sarapan dengan menu nista semacam ini…

.

.

.

.

JENGKOL TERIYAKI

PLOK!

Yunho menepuk kepala changmin dan menatapnya tajam seolah ia harus mamakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"mamah…" changmin menatap jaejoong ragu.

"hm? Hey, tumben makananmu belum kau sentuh? Apa porsinya kurang?."

Changmin menggeleng, di tatapnya lagi hidangan di ujung hidungnya itu.

"morning…" sapa kibum dengan langkah terseok menuju meja makan.

"mau mamah bantu?."

"ga usah, mah…"

"wah bummie, tadi malam berapa ronde? Dimana saja kalian melakukannya? Ah, tak salah aku memilih siwon sebagai mantu..." ucap yunho masih serius mambaca majalah XX tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali author, kkk~

Wajah kibum merah padam meski ia mencoba tetap memasang topeng -_- andalannya.

changmin mengernyit, hendak menghabisi hyung satu-satunya itu dengan candaan habis-habisan. Namun mengingat makanan di hadapannya ia jadi galau, segalau author yang kemaren ga nonton ss5ina. Streaming pun gagal. Aghjdhsoijutowujoij /abaikan/

PLOOOKKK!

"ini meja makan , yun.." yunho mengusap kepalanya yang memar karna pukulan jaejoong.

Sedang kibum telah duduk manis seperti anak TK yang siap, memulai pelajaran. Dan saat kibum melihat hidangan di depan meja itu, ia mengernyit. Ia menatap changmin, dan terjadilah percakapan telepati antara kibum dan changmin.

Kibum :: ini masakan apa, chang?

Changmin :: Kata mamah jengkol teriyaki

Kibum :: gue ogah makan itu masakan eksperimen mamah

Changmin :: gue juga, hyung. tapi ntar laper, hyung..

Kibum :: perut lu aja yang segede gentong

Changmin :: aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, hyung..

Kibum :: anjir, lo. Alasan doang, lu aja udah setinggi tiang jemuran. Masih mau tumbuh juga lu, ampe ngalahin Robert wadlow?

Changmin :: ha? Siapa? Robert wadohh? Itu sodaranya Robert pattinson ya, hyung? Yang jadi vampire di pelem twilight..

"EHEEMMM…kibum, changmin. Ayo sarapan, kenapa malah pelotot-pelototan?." Suara jaejoong mengakhiri telepati kibum dan changmin.

"maa… aku makan roti aja ya? Lagi males makan nasi. Ga nafsu."

'DAFUQQ, si kibum pake strategi gituan. Eh, knapa tadi gue ga kepikiran ya?.' Batin changmin

Jaejoong mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil dua helai roti dengan selai stroberi.

"ma, chang juga… mau makan roti kaya kibum hyung."

'anjir, dia nge-plagiat tak-tik gue' batin kibum geram.

"enggak chang, mamah tau kamu itu nafsunya gede. Ntar roti persediaan satu bulan abis buat sarapan kamu hari ini doing. Kamu makan yang ada di meja makan aja."

JLEEEGGGEEERRRR…

'mpoooozzzzz, nasib gua bakal begimane ini? Anjir, sial banget gue hari ini.' Changmin menatap kibum yang menikmati roti selai stroberi itu riang.

"dan yunho… taruh majalahmu. Ini waktunya sarapan."

"eh?." Yunho yang merasa namanya disebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri jaejoong. Ia pun segera meletakkan majalah itu sehati-hati mungkin. Dan wajahnya yang sesantai seperti hendak mendapat jaminan asuransi seumur hidup itu berubah saat dia melihat masakan yang terhidang di meja. "bo, apa ini sisa bulgogi kemarin malam?."

Yunho dan changmin masih estafet di depan kamar mandi karna mules akibat masakanb tadi pagi. Sedang jaejoong? Jangan Tanya. Namja cantik itu hanya sarapan sepotong roti sama seperti kibum dengan dalih DIET!

"haaahh…" changmin menghela nafas lega setelah hamper 25 kali bolak balik keluar masuk toilet. "eh? Hyung ga kuliah?." Changmin bertanya pada kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hari minggu, aku ga ada kuliah."

"oohh, e-eh? Ini hari minggu?."

"iya. Kenapa?."

"tanggal 23 bukan?."

"iya. Bawel lu. Itu di sono ada kalender juga." Kibum menunjuk kalender gambar dora yang lagi gandengan sama spongebob trus ada mickey mouse yang noel-noel boots.

Dafuq. Changmin sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, ia segera menuju kamar mandi lagi.

"PAPAH, BUKA PINTUNYA PAH! CHANGMIN MAU MANDI!"

"BENTAR, PAAPA LAGI… NANGGUNG.."

"PAPAH, INI CHANGMIN TELAT PAAAHH… CEPETAANNN!."

PLOK

"CHANGMIN! JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK…INI LIPSTIK MAMA JADI RUSAK." suara jaejoong membahana di seluruh rumah. Jaejoong pake lipstick?

"NTAR CHANG BELIIN YANG BARU MAH…" sahut changmin dusta.

"JANGAN! MENDING BELIIN MAMAH EYELINER BARU AJA!." Changmin sweatdrop.

"ribet amat sih, kek orang baru inget mau kencan aja." Tegur kibum yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"ini lebih penting dari sekedar kencan, hyung…"

"apa? Ada toko pizza yang baru buka trus ada diskon gede, gitu?."

"bukan."

"aa, lu menang voucher makan yang terbatas kan? Cumin sampe jam tertentu gitu. Iya kan?."

"bukan. Gue mau jalan sama kyuhyun kita janjian mau cari game di gramedia." Changmin keceplosan.

Kibum cengo. Bukannya gramedia itu toko buku?

"elu masih ngarep sama kyuhyun?." Changmin nganngguk malu-malu.

"ck, mending lu cari yang lain dah. Kyuhyun tiga hari lalu baru jadian sam sungmin hyung… anak jurusan seni di kampus gue."

Jlegeerrr… changmin langsung suram. Mukanya pucet kaya mayat yang mau di kremasi.

"oh ya, chang…," changmin menatap kibum berharap ada kata-kata bijak yang akan keluar dari bibir cherry kibum. "link yang elu sebut tadi pagi copasin ke flashdisk gue ya."

Mpooozzz. Changmin makin pucet, link itu fiktif belaka saudara-saudara. Itu cuman akal-akalan changmin buat ngebangunin kibum tadi pagi. Namun di hadapannya adlah seorang kim kibum, mau tak mau ia hanya sanggup mengangguk. 'ini gue nyari dimana situs gituan…' batin changmin sambil menatap punggung kibum yang hilang di balik pintu kamar kibum.

"Chang, papa udah selesai."

Setelah menelfon kyuhyun dan bilang kalau dia ga bias nepatin janjinya buat cari game bareng, changmin terngah dengan damainya bersemedi di ruang tengah dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"mamah, mana cemilan chang?."

"mamah, jus jeruknya habis.."

"mamah, ini kenapa pudingnya rasa coklat? Chang maunya yang rasa stroberi.."

"mam..lho? mama mau kemana? Ko cakep gitu?."

"mamah mau ke arisan ibu-ibu pekaka…" ucap jaejoong sambil mengibaskan rambut sebahunya ala iklan pantene

"mamah mau ngapain disana? Cari kecengan ibu-ibu? hiii…" changmin bergidik membayangkan mamahnya cari selingkuhan macem ibu ceriwis tukang gossip khas ibu-ibu.

"doh, kagak changminnie.. mamah sebagai ibu yang baik pengen juga dong ngeksis ikut acara gituan. Dari pada di rumah ga ada kerjaan."

"ooh, tapi mamah kan namja."

"eh? tapi yang berperan sebagai ibu kan mamah."

"boo, ada rapat di balai kelurahan." Yunho nyela.

"mau bareng? Ayo."

"kamu aja yang berangkat. Aku mau ngomongin bisnis sama young woon." Mendengar nama youngwoon aka kangin sebagai bokap dari kyuhyun, changmin jadi galau sambil chating di twitter dengan menulis sebuah postingan status terbarunya.

**Gue ga tau gimana cara gue harus ngapain kalo gue nemu hal yang berhubungan sama elu… #ChangminGalau**

"trus, pekaka-nya? Kibum ajalah yang ngegantiin kamu yeobo~."

"oh ya? Kibum mana, chang?." Changmin masih focus cari artikel 'cara mengubah uke menjadi seme' sambil nge galau di twitter tanpa menghiraukan ucapan papahnya.

"changmin!." Ulang yunho.

"lagi molor di kamarnya, pa.. ma.."

"bangunin, hyungmu. Bilang papah mau ngomong sama dia."

"kenapa gak nyuruh changmin aja sih?."

"ck, kalau nyuruh changmin, ntar dia malah ngabisin jajanan yang di sediain buat rapat." Jaejoong ber-Oh ria.

"pa, changmin masih disini." Changmin pundung sambil gigit modem.

"eh? Kamu bukain pintu gih. Belnya bunyi tuh kayaknya. Biar papah yang bangunin bummie.." yunho watados sambil ngelonyor ke kamar kibum. Sedang changmin bergegas membukakan pintu, jaejoong geleng-geleng ala anak dugem.

"sepaaadaaa… kulo nuwun.. anybody homeee?." Teriak seseorang dari balik pintu.

"iya, beenntaaaaarrr.. inna llaha maas'sobirrriiiiiiinn…" ucap changmin mendadak alim. Dan ketika changmin membuka pintu betapa kagetnya ia menemukan Robert pattinson dan kisten stewart di depan rumahnya /ralat/ melihat dua orang namja asing di hadapannya.

"PPPAAAAAPAAAAAAAAHHH.. MAAAMMAAAAHHHH!." Teriak changmin 11 oktaf /ngek/

Jaejoong yang mendengar anaknya berteriak langsung menghampirinya. Dan sebelum ia bertanya 'ada apa' jaejoong buru-buru termehek-mehek dengan air mata tanda haru serta jalan ala slow motion kemudian memeluk seorang namja berambut hitam di ambang pintu itu se-erat-eratnya.

"YI FAAANNN, KAMU PULANG NAK!." Kibum yunho yang ga tau apa-apa itu malah shock, author shock, readers shock, changmin ngupil /iuh/ tiba-tiba terdengar backsound electrick shock dari f(x) sambil amber break dance di ruang tamu. Semuanya cengo, ini siapa yang manggil f(x) kemari coba..

Back to the story..

Yunho kaget saat jaejoong meneriakkan nama yifan, karna yifan masih sekolah di china. Memang, jaejoong dan yunho memutuskan menitipkan nak bungsu mereka pada hangeng dan heechul karna mereka mandul. Ow..ow.. dramatis.

"mah, aku yifan.."

JEDDEEERRR… mereka melupakan seseorang, seorang namja berambut pirang dengan wajah dingin yang tengah menatap mereka sekeluarga. Buru-buru jaejoong melepas pelukannya dari namja berambut hitam dengan wajah yang cukup..ehem.. menyeramkan bagi jaejoong. Sedang namja itu megap-megap seperi ikan yang baru lepas dari air, jaejoong memeluknya terlalu erat pemirsah.

"k-kamu yifan?." Tanya jaejoong ragu. Ia menatap yifan dari atas sampai bawah, depan belakang, muterin tubuh yifan, ngendus-ngendus ketek yifan, sampe nyanyiin lagu 'timang-timang anakku sayang' di balas lagu 'di obok-obok' oleh yifan.

WETEEF, bisa bayangin perasaan yifan sekarang? Mamahnya yang ngelahirin dia ga ngenalin dia sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dalam hati yifan meratai nasibnya seperti sinetron 'ratapan babu tiri' dengan berurai air mata dan air laut juga. Changmin ngikik, emaknya salah ngenalin anak sendiri. Changmin jadi galau kalau seandainya jaejoong lupa sama dia sebagai anak. Yunho galau anaknya bungsunya ga jauh beda sama anak keduanya, jangan-jangan otaknya juga sama seperti anak keduanya. Kibum malah galau sambil ngeliatin namja rambut item yang kayak kambing congek, ga ngerti apa-apa itu. Dalam fikirannya, apa tuh anak bias ia jadiin uke?.

"yifan, elu ngecat rambut lu?."

Suara kibum memecah keheningan keluarga jung di ruang tamu, yifan mengangguk sekenanya.

"iya, kenapa hyung?."

"sengklek lu, pantes aja mamah ga ngenalin. Udah kek bule nyasar lu. Mana udah tiga taon ga ketemu."

Jleb.

Yifan baru nyadar. Dia udah selama itu ga pulang, pastinya keluarganyapun ga tau perubahan yifan dari mulai perubahan fisik dan kepribadian yifan.

"j-jadi dia yifan?." Tanya jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"kasih salam penyambutan."

Dan terdengarlah backsound suara gitar, di susul suara drum dan piano lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi.

_Lebih baik disini…_

_Rumah kita sendiri…. Uwwoooo.. uwoooo…_

Yifan berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba muncul konfeti dari atap, balon warna warni juga ada.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WELCOME TO BEE HOUSE…." **

**TBC**

**Hoah, apa ini? ==a ini fanfict asal-asalan dari saia. Semoga suka.**

**Author yang baru berani nongol setelah jadi readers di sana-sini.**

Kris :: serius, gue aneh sama karakter gue.

Kibum :: rambut item itu sape sih?

Jaejoong :: yifan anak mamaaaaaaaaahhhh… /peluk peluk/

Kris :: telat -_- tadi lemana aja. Ini udah selesai ma..

Changmin :: si papah mana?

Yunho :: itu makanan apa sih? Gue mencret beneran ini…

Kibum :: review ya~

Kris :: review juseyoo~ /wink/


	2. Chapter 2

backstage

Kris : eh, author dongo...kenapa karakter gue kagak ada kece-kecenya sama sekali? /bawa2 naskah/

Yunho : kharisma gue ga keluar -_-

author : belum waktunya, ntar ada waktunya buat ipan jadi kece. Dan papah yunho, sering-sering aja ngobrol sama bisma cemes biar kharismanya keluar, okeh? Wkwkwkwk

Zitao : bagian tao cuman dikit... u.u banyakin kaya kris gege donk author...

Author : oke, baby panda~

kris : /deathglare author/ eh, betewe ini masih bisa di ganti kan skenarionya?

Author : eung...sebenernya...iya masih bisa, emang knapa?

Kris : gue ga mau panggil papah sama mamah... Gue mau panggil mereka bunda sama abah /smirk/

yunjae : hwat? Udik banget geto lohhh...

Kibum : lebay semua -_-

changmin : knapa lu ga mau, pan? Lidah lu sakit kalau panggil papah sama mamah?

Kris : bukan, hyung... Cuman biar ga MAINSTREAM!

Kibum : tuh kan lebay -_-

author : okeh. alasan di terima. Ayok semuanya siap ke posisi masing2... /curi kisseu ke kibum/

**BEE HOUSE CHAPTER 2**

—**ALICE—**

**CAST ::**

**TAORIS , YUNJAE, SIBUM, CHANGMIN,**

**And guest "KYUMIN"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_**Hana,**_

_**Dul,**_

_**Set,**_

**Previous **

"j-jadi dia yifan?." Tanya jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"kasih salam penyambutan."

Dan terdengarlah backsound suara gitar, di susul suara drum dan piano lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi.

_Lebih baik disini…_

_Rumah kita sendiri…. Uwwoooo.. uwoooo…_

Yifan berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba muncul konfeti dari atap, balon warna warni juga ada.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WELCOME TO BEE HOUSE…." **

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Story begin_

"BUNDOO..."

"Yifaaannn..."

"BUUNDOOO.."

"emang elu beneran yifan?." Changmin nginterupsi kris jaejoong yang heboh kayak drama maling kundang.

"Ini bukan modus penipuan yang ngaku2 anak trus kamu bakal ngegaet istri saya kan?." Yunho suudzon sambil meluk jaejoong posesif

"Papah, please deh..." Kibum muter bola matanya 360 derajat

"Ntar dulu..kalau emang elu yifan, elu banyak banget berubahnya."

"Nah, itu dia... perasaan dulu yifan bantet dah, lu minum anlene ya?."

"Anlene mah buat nenek-nenek, cak min..."

"WHOAA, elu emang adek gue.. Kagak ada yang panggil gue cak min selain si ipan. Adek gue atu-atunye...eh tapi, elu berubahnya drastis amat." Changmin melototin yifan dari atas ampe bawah

"gue juga heran, masa...jidatnya kan dulu lebar, jenong pula...kek ikan lohan"

"iya, trus gigi lu kan tongos."

"kalau tidur pasti ngiler ampe bantalnya basah."

"elu oplas ye, pan?."

Yifan udah keburu emosi aja dikatain oplas. "BANG UDAH NAPA BANG! GUE INI JUNG YIFAN! Adeknya ganteng malah di kira oplas...Seneng banget ngebuly gue dohhh"

changmin sama kibum ngakak parah sambil nepuk-nepuk lantai, nyeruduk sofa ampe mulut berbusa. Yunho cuma bisa elus dada, anaknya kalau pada ngumpul udah kek penjual ama makelar, nyerocos kagak kelar-kelar.

"udah nak, mamah percaya kamu anak mamah...anak mamah emang ganteng semua."

"bundo..." Yifan terharu, dia ngebales pelukan jaejoong

"boo, kenapa kau ikut2an lebay." -_-

"ehem...dia siapa pan?." Changmin nunjuk namja dengan tampang sangar yang dari tadi ngeliatin shandy cheek yang baru pulang dari texas, disambut patrick sama spongebob.

"Kenapa?." Suara yifan berubah dingin kayak suara mbak peni rose pas nyilet nyilet gosip selebritis

"dia uke kan?." Giliran kibum buka suara

Yifan melotot. Frontal amat abang esnya satu itu.

"Tau ah." jawab yifan bete sambil nyelonong masuk ke rumah.

"ya elah, sensi amat sih..."

"Pacarnya kali..." Bisik jaejoong

"Wakakaka, berarti cuma changmin yang gak laku dong?." Kibum nyindir changmin, sedang si tiang monas changminnie sibuk ngeliatin itu temennya yifan.

"annyeong..." Sapa changmin sambil nyengir kelinci

hening

"huuuwwwwaaaaaaa.." Dia nangis kenceng. Yunho, jaejoong, kibum natap changmin tajem. Setajem pisau cukur gilette.

"Doh, bukan salah gue..." Changmin scream out ngebela diri

"muka lu nakutin, chang..."

Changmin sweatdrop 'serem juga kalo nih anak ngaca..mukanya kek bang tigor...' dumel changmin dalam hati

"boo, suruh dia diem..."

"Caranya?."

"Tetek-in..."

**PLOK  
**Mukanya jaejoong merah, tangannya panas abis ngegaplok suami tercinta. Jung yunho. Yunho natap jaejoong dengan tatapan bermakna apa-salahku-boo? Yunho ga sadar kalo dia melecehkan harkat dan martabat jaejoong sbg uke -_-

"Kasih aja permen." celetuk kibum asal.

"Dia suka permen nano nano nugget ga ya?."

"Itu bukan permen~!."yunjae teriak kompak ala iklan

"tanya aja." Kibum cuek.

_**Pok ame ame  
belalang takut kunti  
kalau mau kece  
makan aja permen ini**_

kibum sweatdrop. "Somplak lu chang,.. Pake bahasa yang bener. Dia temen yifan, ngomong pake bahasa china sana."

"Gue jagonya bahasa jepang hyung..."

" Lha? Tadi lu ngomong pake bahasa apa barusan?"

"Korea lah hyung, KOREA! KAI OU A E." Changmin ngomong ala 2ne1 di lagu clap your hands

"bukan bahasa jepang?."

"Bukan."

"bukan bahasa china?."

"Ya jelas bukan lah hyung.."

"TRUS BUAT APA LU BILANG LU BISA BAHASA JEPANG?. Lu tiga taon sekolah di ponpes bahrul ulum ga bisa bahasa china, malu-maluin chang!."

"Nah, hyung kan juga alumni ponpes bahrul ulum, mending hyung aja dah yg noh..."

**Glek. **  
Kibum nelen ludah, ga elit banget seorang kim kibum yang iQ-nya diatas 300 ga bisa bahasa china gegara dia sibuk ngecengin si siwon. Ketua kelasnya dulu yang sekarang jadi tunangannya. Yah, gak rugi-rugi amatlah si kibum, meski gak bisa bahasa mandarin...tapi dia berhasil ngedapetin siwon.

"elu aja. Elu yang lebih deket sama dia, gue kan LDR sama tuh anak..."

"Bener-bener alasan gak mutu. Elu politik hyung..." dumel changmin.

"Yun, buka gugel gih..."

"Buat apa boo?."

"Kita pake gugel translate ngomong ama nih bocah..."

Yunho ngangguk ngambil hape layar getoknya dari celana terus buka gugel translate  
"ni..ni..." yunho bacanya gagap karna gugup di pandangin istri tercinta. **#eaeaeaea**

"huwaaaa.." namja tak di ketahui namanya itu masih terus nangis ternyata.

"ni hao... Wo..."

"Huwaaa"

" woo..."

"HUUUWEEEE.. HUWEEEE…"

"WOI ELU BISA DIEM KAGAK SIH? INI GUE MAU NGOMONG ELU SELA MULU. KAGAK SOPAN LU SAMA ORANG TUA." kesabaran yunho habis

dan orang itu pun langsung tutup mulut rapet kayak di lem pake lem kayu. Tapi sejurus kemudian jaejoong merinding. Tatapan orang itu.. ngeri. Perlahan itu orang ngedeketin yunho, dan bilang…

.

.

.

.  
"inyong salah apa, bapake?."

Hening semenit. Jangkrik berparade, lalat tepuk tangan gaje.

"Huahuahua xD." changmin ngakak to the max. Cepet2 dia ngerogoh sakunya, ngambil hape kamera dapet dari panti asuhan(?).  
Changmin ngambil pose alay dengan jari telunjuk di pipi dan bibir yang monyong2. Diarahin tuh kamera ke mukanya yang nyerempet2 tao. Sedangkan tao yang tau ada kamera yang ngarah ke mukanya, berenti nangis dan cepet-cepet masang pose aegyo.

Yunho ngelus dada lagi. 'Anak gue sarap... Tamu gue gak kalah sarap.'

"Kumat deh, pasti bentar lagi di upload di facebook atau twitter punya dia..."

"So pasti, hyung... Gue bakal ngetweet '**muka bang tigor, suara cici tegal**' ngahahaha."

"dan setelah itu, gue bakal unfoll elo!."

"Satu followers pergi, ribuan followers menanti. :P"

"ribut amat sih, udah ah. Mamah mau berangkat pekaka, papah mau ke rumah om kangin, kibum mau ke balai kelurahan. Kamu jaga rumah sama adek kamu sama.. Siapa nama kamu?."

"Huang zitao..."

"Ah! Sama zitao. No rusuh, no party, no acak-acakan. Mamah pulang, semuanya harus rapi dan bersih. Cus ah, mamah mau berangkat." Ucap jaejoong panjang lebar kayak jalan tol.

Baru saja jaejoong ngelangkahin kakinya keluar rumah, suara yifan terdengar meraung gak jelas dari sudut rumah.

"BUNDAAA HUWE BUNDAAA…" yifan nangis bombay

jaejoong pun kalang kabut dan mutusin ngehampirin yifan. Gak jadi berangkat pekaka dia -_-  
"ada ap-ya ampun ipan, kamu ngapain guling-guling di tanah, bangun nak..."

"GA MAU, GA MAU BUNDA...HUWEE... BUNDA HARUS JELASIN SAMA YIFAN, KEMANA PERGINYA ALICE BUUUN?."

"Alice?." changmin sama kibum yang ngebuntutin jaejoong pun saling pandang

yunho tahan napas, "ipan...alice udah ga ada."

"HWAAAT? Abah apain alice bah? Dia pasti mau jemput yifan ke china kan bah? Abah ga ngebolehin dia. Terus dia bunuh diri gitu bah? Iya? Jawab bah!."

"Gege, jangan nangis... Tao tau kok, rasanya di tinggal cinta pertama. Sakit, sakiiitttt banget. Zitao meluk yifan yang acak-acakan."

Yunho ngegeplak kepala yifan "MANA ADA KAMBING BUNUH DIRI? ITU APA LAGI KAMBING MAU KE CHINA BUAT NEMUIN ELU! **LMAO** BANGET TAU GAK PAN!."

Zitao cengo.  
Alice itu, KAMBING?  
Yifan, aka kris gege-nya OOC ngegalau ala telenopela demi seekor kambing?

"HUWEEE TERUS KALIAN APAIN MY HONEY **GHOATTY **SWEETY?" Yifan makin dramatis kayak tuan krab yang keilangan resep craby patty-nya.

"Alice? Alice kan kemaren di sumbangin ke mesjid pas hari raya kurban bukannya?." Kibum inget-lupa rada inget

"ah! Bener hyung, abis itu kan si alice dagingnya di sate. Ya ampun, Mak nyus~." changmin ngiler seketika.

"Dasar KARNIVORA! Kalian tega ngelakuin itu sama alice gue... Huhuhu." yifan ngelap ingusnya ke baju zitao.

"Gue omnivora asal lu tau. Walau gue ga doyan apel." Kibum pergi ninggalin yifan yang masih mewek.

"Pan, udah ya... Emang takdir alice buat di korbanin. Dia juga gak mati sia-sia kan?." Jaejoong ngadem-ngademin yifan pake esbatu yang dia masukin sebutir demi sebutir ke dalam kaos yifan.

"Bunda, ya ampun.. Badan ipan basah semua...huwee... Alice... Kalian gak tau perasaan gue. Gue gondok pokoknya. Titik."  
Yifan angkat kaki jalan ke kamarnya masih sambil nangis. Terus nutup pintu keras-keras ampe kedengar dari radius 10 km jauhnya. Jiah, sadiss...

Zitao berdiri di bantu jaejoong. Changmin poker face #ahay

"by the way, kata yang nyembelih alice... Dia itu kambing jantan..."

~※~

"Gege... Gege buka pintunya... Tao salah apa? Knapa gege juga marah sama tao?." zitao hampir nangis sambil ngetuk pintu kamar yifan.

"Udah tao, mending ikut hyung aja jalan-jalan yuk. Biar ipan yang jaga rumah." Bujuk changmin sambil ngegandeng tangan tao. Tao yang sudah membaca buku '**cara cepat berbicara bahasa korea**' karya eyang subur pun cuman bisa ngangguk kemudian mengikuti kemana changmin membawanya. /tsah/

setelah melewati gurun sahara, pasir hisap di pedalaman amazon, serta menyelami segitiga bermuda #apadah sampailah changmin dan tao di.  
**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****ENGINGENG****  
****.**

**.**

**.****  
****.**  
Pasar tanah abang  
/ralat/  
MYEONGDONG!  
Mata panda tao mengerjap cepat, kagum akan bangunan dan toko gede di myeongdong.. Maklum okabe... Orang Korea Baru.

"aih, gege... Kita kesana yuk?." tao narik changmin ke tempat pelelangan kambing.

"ampun... Kamu mau ngapain? Kamu maniak kambing kayak ipan?." changmin geleng-geleng.

"enggak, ge~... gege salah. Tao itu, mau ngebeliin kris gege kambing..." niat tao tulus.

"duit kamu ada emang?."

tao pucet "duit yah?."

"udah gue duga. Udah lah ya... Ga usah ngebeliin ipan kambing. Gue udah empet aja ama bau kambing... Kalo mau ngehibur dia mending kasih wingko atau lemper." /P.S : itu makanan kesukaan gue changming *0*/

tao ngangguk aja, yah mau gimana lagi seperti kata guru bahasa arab author yang bilang '_bi la fulus mamfus, bil fulus kula syaiin lulus_' nyatanya itu berlaku di korea juga. Gak Cuma di arab. #abaikan .

lagi lagi tao pasrah pas changmin narik dia masuk ke sebuah toko boneka merangkap toko kaset.

"ge, kita mau ngapain?."

"mau ngerampok."

"ngerampok toko boneka, ge?." tao polosnya amit-amit.

"haha, elah kagak tao... Udah, jangan banyak tanya. Ikut aja, oke?." tao ngangguk nge-iyain omongan changmin.

"wah, panda!." tao antusias ngehampirin tumpukan boneka panda di hadapannya. Changmin yang lagi milih kaset ngehampirin tao yang kayaknya heboh banget.

"haha, lu suka panda ya?."

"tentu saja! Panda adalah maskot kebanggan bangsa china. Dan panda itu lucu~~."

changmin ngacak rambut tao. "haha, kau juga lucu...apala—."

"changmin?." changmin ga nerusin omongannya gegara seseorang manggil dia, changmin otomatis noleh dan betapa kagetnya dia karna orang itu adalah.  
**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
**Kyuhyun.

Aw..aw...kecengan beroh... Ehem ralat, MANTAN kecengan... Changmin udah keburu galau. Ngerasa tubuhnya di tindih ama banteng terbangnya aang, nyesek mampoozzz dudee...

"changmin, ge?." dan suara lembut tao barusan lah yang ngangkat banteng terbang aang dari atas tubuh changmin. ZITAO PERKASA! Well, itu imajinasi changmin aja oke?

"e-eh, ne?."

"dia siapa ,ge?." tao nunjuk kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya jerawat merah di pipi kiri kyuhyun.

"d-dia kyuhyun, tao..." changmin senyum maksa

"eh, chang. Pas telpon tadi, katanya lu mencret-mencret gitu. Kenapa sekarang disini?." kyuhyun kepo bin penasaran.

"changmin ge, sakit?."

"ah, a-ani. Tadi cuman salah makan, iya tadi mencret. Tapi sekarang udah mendingan."

"oh, nah dia siapa?." giliran kyuhyun nanya ke changmin.

"kenalin, Tao...Huang ZiTao." changmin ngenalin tao ke kyuhyun, sedang tao senyum pepsodent..cling cling, blink blink... Eaeaea bisa di bikin ngaca juga kayaknya tuh gigi.

"pacar elu?." /jleb/ changmin shock gegara pertanyaan kyuhyun, berasa hatinya changmin kayak di sate trus di kecapin. Sakit, tapi author yang ngeliat jadi nampak sedaaaapp.

"bu-bukan. Dia temen adek gue, si ipan." tumben si changmin jujur, rupa-rupanya dia masih ngarep sama kyuhyun.

"halah, temen apa temen? Etdah, gebetan juga gak papa kali, chang... Elu kan—."

"KYUNNIE~~." Seorang namja berperawakan montok menghampiri kyuhyun.

"eh? jadi beli ini? Cuman satu?." Kyuhyun ngomongnya alus banget.

'anjir! Si kyu aja kagak pernah ngomong selembut itu sama gue. Siapa sih tuh anak, manja banget. Bantet juga.' Batin changmin sambil ngirim sinyal tatapan mematikan ala dedy cobuzier. Tao yang ga ngerti apa-apa pun keliling cari boneka. Changmin udah kayak kambing congek, ngeliatin kyuhyun yang dengan entah siapa itu bermesraan.

"ehemm.." changmin caper. Dan gotcha! Kyuhyun spontan ngeliat kearahnya.

"eh, chang… gue ampe lupa. Kenalin, pacar gue **LEE SUNGMIN**."

JEDERRR…

Berasa ada badai gede semacem yang katanya pernah nenggelemin kota atlantis, kini melanda hati changmin. Hatinya udah lebih dari sakit. Hampir aja changmin nyanyiin lagunya esteh dua beyas yang sekarang udah bubar dan ganti nama.

_**Jangan jangan kau menolak cintaku,**_

_**Jangan jangan kau tak trima cintaku,**_

_**Putuskanlah saja pacarmu,**_

_**Lalu bilang I love you, padaku**_**…**

_**Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana**_**,**

"maaf ya, mas… playernya agak rusak." Ucap sang pemilik toko pada sungmin, ternyata sungmin yang pens dari mas charly pengen di puterin lagu itu. Changmin galau mode on.

"chang, elu gak papa kan?." Kyuhyun ngelambaiin tangannya di depan muka changmin.

"e-eh… gue gak papa.." changmin senyum getir, senyum palsu gitulah… 'seandainya tau yang sebenernya, kyu,,…" batin changmin ngenes.

"eh, mana si taotao?." Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk. Eh, changmin lupa sam tuh anak. Mampus, tuh anak gak tau seoul. Kalau nyasar bias-bisa berabe.

"hehehehe…" ternyata orang yang di cari datang dengan cengengesan membawa kantong kresek berwarna putih.

"lu dari mana?."

"bayar." Jawab tao polos.

"gak jadi beli boneka panda?." Tao ngegeleng polos lagi, changmin nelen ludah 'ini anak imut juga.'

"tapi kamu kan suka boneka ini."

"duit tao gak cukup ge~~."

"ya udah, gege yang beliin. Anggep aja hadiah salam perkenalan dari gege."

"ciyeeee… elah, modus lu chang. Gue udah tau dah elu naksir nih bocah."

"ngaco lo kyu. Eh, betewe elu sam sungmin siapa yang seme?."

Kyuhyun ngakak. "elu masih Tanya? Jelas GUE LAH~."

Changmin melotot. Ya, secara kyuhyun tipe uke ideal changmin. Tapi gak kesampean, wkwkwkwk "serius lo? Ck, gue gak percaya masa…elu itu uke, kyu.."

"gue seme, chang. Gue udah bilang dari dulu kan? Gue bukan uke. Lu kagak inget apa berapa banyak seme yang gue tolak."

Changmin nludah, bener juga. Karna alas an itu juga changmin gak pernah nyatain perasaannya. Dia tau, kyuhyun gak akan mau jadi uke siapapun. Lagi, changmin senyum maksa.

"kyu~ ayo pulang…" suara manja sungmin ngehancurin lamunan changmin.

Kyuhyun senyum kemudian nyium pipi sungmin sekilas. Hati changmin udah kayak gado-gado sekarang.

"gue duluan ya…" pamit kyuhyun. Changmin cuman bisa ngeliatin punggung kyuhyun yang gak keliatan gegara kyuhyun masuk mobil.

"huwaaa.. huwaaaa…" changmin nangis ampe ngbikin player yang rusak idup lagi. Tao yang bingung pun Cuma bisa lari kesana kemari sambil teriak 'toloong.. tolooongg…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**TBC—**

Backstage

Tao : HUAH, PERAN TAO BANYAK! /peluk author/

author : /blush/ i..iya.. /kesempatan, hoho../

kris : /deathglare/

kyuhyun : bayaran gue mana? Gue capek tau..

Author : /poppo kyu/ udah kan? Itu bayarannya. /watados/

sungmin : aku dapet boneka kelinci xD

author : itu properti, tolong di balikin ya? ._.

Kyuhyun : berasa rugi ikut nimbrung di fanfict ini... -_-

changmin : gue jadi jones masa... MAMAH..HUWEEE..

Jaejoong : berisik, changmin!

Changmin : /diem/

yunho : backstage sama story juga sama rusuhnya ternyata...

Kris : moga aja kotak review juga rusuh..

Kibum : iya aja.

Author : nah, kyumin sebagai guest... Kesan dan pesannya silahkan.

Kyu : cih, ga ada...

Ming : aku! Aku! Bagaimana pun aku senang ada di fanfict ini. Aku tidak di jadikan cacat, melowdrama, atau masuk dalam adegan tragis...atau terlibat dalam ehem...smut. /blush/

Kyu : /seketika mupeng/ ehem.. kita muncul aja cuman dikit, min…

ming : gapapa. Aku tetep berterima kasih buat semuanya. For readers that read this, review please~ /aegyo/


End file.
